


Curtainfic

by sister_wolf



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable curtainfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtainfic

Dan draped the cloth across Archie's eye-like portholes and stepped back to judge the effect. Behind him, Rorschach lurked in the shadows of the dimly-lit basement. He was eating sugar cubes again. Disgusting habit, but with slightly less horrifying sound effects than the canned beans.

"What do you think?" Dan asked. "Too bold? I wanted something that wasn't quite so plain."

The sound of crunching paused. Rorschach swallowed noisily. " _Looks like mold splotches._ "

Dan sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly. "So I take it that you don't like it?"

" _Like mold in bathtub of old apartment where found body of dead hooker in '74. Dead for three days before neighbor noticed the smell._ " Rorschach stuffed a few more sugar cubes in his mouth, adding indistinctly, " _Ugly business, that._ "

"Jesus. You couldn't have mentioned this _before_ I bought the curtains?" Dan demanded.

Rorschach shrugged. " _Justice does not care about paisley._ "


End file.
